dark blue
by littleblu
Summary: what happens when prof tries to kill bubbs because she is in a whole hella pain... what happens when bubbs enters diva mode and causes an explosion and the prof die... what happens when the sisters start to hate bubbs... what happens when she goes to a bar... is almost raped... saved by the ruffs... find out...
1. Chapter 1

**OI…. BIG JUMP FROM FROZEN TO ZIS….. EHHH… WHAT CAN YOU DOZ….**

**ENJOYZ FRIENDZ, REVIEWZ FRIENDZ….. LOVEZ YOUZ….**

**CHAPTER 1 **

' can't you go any faster bubble butt.'

Buttercup spat as she raced past her.

But bubbles was used to it... It came with the guilt. ' I'm not well buttercup.' She mumbled... ' shut up you murderer.' Blossom said and she too raced past bubbles. They have been like this since that day.

A year ago, bubbles was really unwell and professor couldn't afford to deal with her medical charges, bubbles was in pain, and they decided to put her out of her misery. The professor was about to end her life one day, the girls didn't know of course. Something had come over bubbles when they put her in that machine and she had lost control. She had caused an explosion and the professed had died.

The girls blamed her for everything, but how was this her fault?

She watched from a distance how her sisters fought the petty criminals.

Something ticked in her that day... That's it. I'm not taking anything anymore.

She flew back home and gathered her stuff... Took her credit card and her clothes and was about to leave when she felt someone's hand stop her...

Blossom

' what?' Bubbles said trying to be intimidating

' where are you going?'

' in hell for all you should know.' This was nice. Perfectly harsh.

' just never come back home.' Blossom gritted her teeth. Bubbles turned to look at her sister and her venom pink eyes...

' I won't.'

And she flew in the dark sky... But she wasn't crying, she wasn't the little bubbles who needed her octi.

' those bitches...' She screamed... She didn't care anymore. What did she have to loose. Nothing. She had nothing so she couldn't loose anything now. But she couldn't fly forever now could she? So she decided to sit on a bench and decide...

Decide...? Decide what...? Nothing...?

She needed fast shelter and what better way to find a warm home them with drunk weirdos out to enjoy a not so nice Friday night. So bubbles went into the bar... Well baggy jeans and a cardigan wasn't exactly bar material... She decided to change her look a bit. Inside the bathroom she pulled off her cardigan, opened her duffel bag and pulled out some bar like clothes. A bright pink crop top, leather shorts, heavy eye liner and a plump pink lip gloss. She let her waist length hair flow down her back. No one and I repeat no one could recognize her.

Let's have some fun.

She went out of the bathroom taking her handbag with her money and card and her duffel bag with her.

She went straight to the bartender... Ooh I see googley boyysss... Lol.

' hit me with your best.' She gave a sly, very unbubbles like smile. And a moment later she felt smiles and feathers around her. Wow... I could do this everyday...

' oh hi...' A brunette came over to her.

' ooh you're cuttteeeee...' She giggled... Twirling her hair around her finger and laughing... She saw a few other boys join in. Laughing with her.

She felt a dark haired boy come behind her and started kissing her neck. No. Bubbles wasn't a slut.

'...no..I don't want to...'

' oh... Come on... You know you want some... We'll have fun together...'

He said in between kisses.

' get off me...' She slurred.

She felt herself being dragged off to a corner...

' NO...' She screamed.

' guys... Are we bad.' A certain red head asked

' so bad...'

' are we butt kickers...'

' ummhmmm..'

' are we gonna let that freak rape a drunk hot blond.'

' uhhh... Good q...'

' no dude no.'

And in an instant the three were in front of the girl, butch and boomer were beating the hell out of the guy.

And boomer turned to the girl... She seemed... Weirdly similar to someone he knew.

' are you hurt..?' He asked.

'... Are you gonna hurt me?' She whimpered. She was crying.

' no.' He breathed.

And she fainted. Her breath was heavy.

He went towards her...

' hey wake up...'

' I'm up...' Her eyes were closed... Her voice was faint.

' where do you live...?' He asked, sitting on the floor, the girl leaning on him.

' nowhere... They kicked me out...' She pointed towards the duffle bag.

' what's your name...?'

But she didn't reply... She probably fainted. What was he supposed to do now?

' hey guys...'

And then there were whispers...

Bubbles felt herself being lifted, she soon felt the cold air on her face but by then she had completely lost consciousness.

' where are you taking me...' She mumbled lowly.

' you'll be fine...' She felt someone's warm breath on her ear.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

She woke up in a daze. Last nights memories rushing back to her, it wasn't clear tho. She remembered some boys... They brought her here.

She looked down at herself...

She was wearing a baggy white t. Shirt. Ohh god... This wasn't good.

She had to find out who it was...

She walked out of the room to find three very familiar boys sitting around a coffee table. They saved me?!.

' look whose up...' Brick said.

' sit down girl... You've got a lot of explaining to do...' Butch began.

Do they not know who I am... I don't know why but I was feeling weak all over. I sat down...

' what's your name..?' Boomer asked.

Oh shit. They'll kill me if I tell them.

I didn't answer... Just kept my eyes on my hands.

' hey...' Someone snapped their fingers. ' name...?'

I bit my lip... I looked up at them... Boomers expression seemed too serious. I think he knew.

He stood up and started walking towards me.

' what's your name girl...?' He said again. His voice going a dangerous deep.

His brothers were calling him but he wasn't listening.

She felt his warm hand on her neck, brushing her hair to the other side. I knew what he was looking for.

Suddenly he jerked his hand away and turned back to stand with his brothers. ' bubbles...?' He whispered.

' WHAT THE HELL...' Butch shouted.

' BUBBLES OF THE POWER PUFF GIRLS...' He shouted again

' no... just bubbles...' Now she saw the confusion on their faces. She felt them stare at her. Then the thought came back. Who changed her...? She felt herself blush a little. I hope they don't notice.

' talk...' Brick spoke.

' uhhh... My sisters threw me out and I didn't know where to go so I decided to have some fun and went to the bar... I don't know what happened after that.' She said. This situation was very weird.

' ...you almost got raped.' Brick said again, his expression serious again.

Bubbles eyes widened.

'WHAA...' She said Turing a bright red.

Our bubbles was always cute... Enough to stir the boys even. Brick smiled a little. ' almost?' She questioned.

' yea...'

' why did they throw you out...?' This was butch.

' ...they think i killed the professor..' She felt everyone's eyes widen. She felt herself shiver a little. Actually not a little. It was pretty cold and she was only wearing someone's t. Shirt.

' okayyy... What now..' Boomer asked, looking at the shivering girl.

' call her sisters...' My eyes shot open.

' NO... No no no no... Anything please.' I said breathing heavily.

' shut up... You're going home.' And brick left followed by his brothers.

She was still weak from last nights episode. She fell asleep again... She felt them come back but she couldn't open her eyes. She felt someone bring a glass to her lips and trip the warm contents down her throat. She could hear the voices grow distant.

•••••


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so im thinking of….. not continuing the story… I don't know…. What do you people think… I mean im running out of idead…. I really don't know what to do with it now…. So like if anyone wants to help… I would really like it….**

Bubbles woke up with a sharp pang of pain. She was too shocked to scream. She opened her watering eyes as her mind began to adjust to the familiar settings.

She looked forward into angry emerald orbs. Then she felt it again. Buttercup smacked her again. She was completely in her senses but chose to not make a sound. She didn't want to seem weak.

I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. She changed silently.

' WHERE WERE YOU...?!' She didn't reply. Why? Don't know...

' ANSWER ME...' She screamed again. Raising her hand to smack bubbles again. Bubbles closed her eyes. Bracing herself for the impact.

Butttttt it never came...

' SHES YOUR SISTER FOR GODS SAKE...' He said standing over her.

Why boomer.

' DO YOU KNOW WHERE SHE WAS...

NO. NO. YOU DONT BECAUSE YOU WERE TOO SELF ABSORBED WITH ALL YOUR SHIT.'

' stay out of this boomer...' Brick came trying to pull his brother out of the crap hole.

' yea blondie listen to your brother...' Buttercup spat at him.

' AT LEAST MY BROTHER CARES ABOUT ME... IF THIS TOWN HAS HEROS LIKE YOU... WHO NEEDS VILLAINS.' And 'pow' she smacks boomer.

' He's right you know...,' bubbles finally spoke,' you don't know where I was. You don't know what happened to me. And you don't care. So why now...?'

' SHUT UP YOU BIMBO...' Oh. That. Is. It. Blossom.

' hey red... Cool it.. She's not well...'

Brick made his way on the stage.

' I'll tell you where she was... She went to a nightclub... Got in trouble... And we brought her here...' Blossom was the sensible one. So...?

' look boys... Thank you... I should be leaving now...' Bubbles said as she wobbled up to her feet.

' oh coming home are we-' buttercup was cut off my bubbles.

' I never said I was leaving with you...'

She tried walking... What did they make me drink? I can't even walk straight.

She felt someone push her back in the chair. ' hey bubbles... You were talking about a sickness...?' Boomer went on. Ignoring her sisters.

' oh shit...this is bad...' She mumbled.

' how about you stay for a while...' Brick said.

It felt more like an order... But not the kind blossom gives. A nice order.

' yea. Stay whore...'

' what are you trying to get me angry... I don't even know why you're here...' Bubbles snapped, earning yet another smack from her. She felt something wet trail down her chin. Blood?

Blood.

' STOP IT.' Butch yelled. He had been quiet the whole time.

' WHAT THE ACTUAL HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU THREE...'

' calm down butch...' Brick was a better leader and brother.

' Boomer take bubbles upstairs... And fix her... We'll deal with these two..'

Boomer picked her up bridal style and floated her upstairs in his room.

' ...thank you...' Bubbles mumbled.

He gave her a wipe to clean the blood...

Bubbles got up... Making her way to the bathroom. She had to change.

' my bag?' He pointed to the couch where her bag was. She took out some white shorts and a blue top. Went into the bathroom. Quickly changed.

Her head felt heavy. The damn sickness was coming back.

'... What's with your sisters...?' He asked. Oh wow he talks.

' they are bitches...' She mumbled again. ' and you noticed now...' He says, making is way towards the bed.

' why did you... Stick up for me..?'

She asked.

' I just did... Wait here he said getting up...'

' good.'

' good.'

' so bubbles is staying here for a while...' Brick announced as the ppgs left.

' why...?' Boomer asked.

' she's giving the good stuff up. She wants to be rowdy...' He smirked.

'Yes I do...' Bubbles said. Coming from behind.


End file.
